rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170127231352
"Anna!" Somebody shouted. Anna turned to realize it was Rapunzel but she ordered her. "Stop right there. This is between me and my sisters, Elsa and Breha." "Anna, you're not being rational, are you? What drives you to this madness? Why do you want to hurt your own sisters, Elsa and Breha? Neither of them did anything to you to deserve a fate like this at all…" Rapunzel tried to ease her way in. "HAH! That's what you think! You just don't know how I felt when all of Elsa's and Breha's favorers said all that in front of my sisters, Elsa and Breha, do you? It all started when we got out of Arendelle more. The only biggest mistake we've made is to befriend them, especially those favoritism showers. The ones who always side with Elsa every time Elsa and I fight like this over anything. The ones who rather feel much sorry for her and Breha more than me. The ones who invite her and Breha to any parties, festivals and anything else's either fun or important but refuse to invite me along in the comfort of Elsa and Breha just because Elsa and I fought over marrying Hans the same prince I've just met in front of Breha while Breha was the bystander at Elsa's coronation day. The ones who said I should've been the one with uncontrollable, unstable, uncontrolled, untamable, wild, out of control, dangerous powers, the one who should've ran away from Arendelle should've been me, neither of my sisters, Elsa nor Breha. "Elsa, Breha and I were inseparable when we were little. One day, the accident changed everything. Grand Pabbie altered all of my real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic, showed Elsa and Breha the wrong message, caused my parents to isolate my sisters to keep their powers hidden from everybody else including me and Elsa, Breha and I were now separable. I couldn't go outside to make any other friends at all because Elsa and Breha were too important to replaced as my best friends so I had to live in the same isolation with Elsa and Breha even without being told why. Nobody could stand the fact that I'm isolated like Elsa and Breha at all and they only openly expressed much sympathies for both Elsa and Breha equally but not me at all because at least my sisters, Elsa and Breha had reasons to stay in Arendelle in order to protect everybody else from their powers in a safe way. Ever since they were also trapped in the eternal winter too, everything they did was to make Elsa and Breha feel much better than I feel. Plus, everything they did was to make Elsa and Breha much better sisters than me. They offered all the comforts they always get much more than me. They went to apologize to them for what I did to them, especially during Elsa's most important day of her life, her coronation day. None of them have any hearts to detest neither of them at all but none of them could stand me nor my existence at all because they found me to be rather loudly, obnoxiously insufferable. They told me that I was the one who ruined Elsa's coronation day so they said I never ever even easily deserve forgiveness for that at all in front of Elsa and Breha. They only just to do it to make me much more miserable. They'd always clearly rather like them the best much better than me not only because of their magic powers but because of their personal, emotional sensitivities. Nobody finds neither of them obnoxious nor insufferable nor a pain in the neck at all. Elsa shut me out without even telling me why for past years ago until her coronation day. She was against my wish to marry Hans. Breha was rarely like that. She also shut me out on some occasions, but the last time she did it was past five years ago. Elsa wore her gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she had a thing about dirt but in Breha's case, she said she had third degree burns. I begged Breha to bless the marriage, but she said it was a no-go for her too! Then those favorers of my sisters came along to meet us. Their magic powers interests all of them. They openly find them much cooler than ever but none of them think neither Elsa nor Breha deserve to have powers like this, especially the powers that are not always that simple to control at all. They told my sisters, Elsa and Breha that they both deserve much better than ever but nobody else even bothered to say any of this to me. What they did to me last time was totally unforgivable. They shot me with their venomous words in front of my sisters, Elsa and Breha, Olaf and Clara only just in order to comfort Elsa and Breha because of what happened at Elsa's coronation day but nobody thinks Elsa started the fight at Elsa's coronation day at all only just to tell me I'm not invited to any parties nor festivals nor anywhere else fun wherever Elsa won't have any of the other most important days of her life being ruined by me again, and I felt angry, overshadowed by Elsa and Breha, ignored, being compared to Elsa and Breha, inferior to my own sisters, Elsa and Breha, rejected, mad, furious, indignant, enraged, hated, disliked, and mistreated in favor of Elsa and Breha unfairly. I'm practically dead inside, Rapunzel… Nevertheless, I'll still get my revenge on not only just my sisters' favorers but on Elsa and Breha too, but not only just with words, but with my powers of anger, rage and fury. Everything's always all about Elsa and Breha." Anna violently shouted spitefully, slowly getting ready to shot lasers from her glaring, narrowing, angry eyes. Neither Elsa nor Breha could believe their ears when they both heard the confession from Anna equally. "Come on, Anna, be reasonable! Are you crazy?! You're smarter than this! You're more caring than that. You want to hurt your own sisters, Elsa and Breha just because they were doing their best to protect you from danger including their powers? Just because neither of them nor your parents meant for this to happen at all? You could just talk to them about it and tell them how you really feel about that kind of protection!" "You're always on Elsa's side too, aren't you, Rapunzel? You're always on Breha's side too, aren't you? But then again, yes, I am crazy. Crazy enough to do it." "Then what happens after you lost both of your sisters, Anna? Huh? What will people think of you? What about your parents? Grand Pabbie? Do you want Elsa and Breha dead?" "DON'T give me that, Rapunzel." "If you love Elsa and Breha so much, you shouldn't be doing this at all, should you? No…" "After all the things all of her favorers had done to me? Do you think I love my own sisters, Elsa and Breha!?" Anna shouted back viciously. "Think about it, Anna. Just think about it. Please ''don't do'' this." Enough was enough. Anna couldn't bear listening to Rapunzel at all any longer, and she shouted in anger, rage and fury. "I don't want it hear it." Rapunzel's eyes widened, she felt the colors flushed from her face. She feared the worst.